die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Almost Human
Almost Human is an American science fiction/crime drama that aired from November 17, 2013, through March 3, 2014, on Fox. The series was created by J. H. Wyman for Frequency Films, Bad Robot Productions and Warner Bros. Television. Wyman, Bryan Burk and J. J. Abrams are executive producers. After one season, Fox canceled the series on April 29, 2014. Premise In 2048, the uncontrollable evolution of science and technology has caused crime rates to rise an astounding 400%. To combat this, the overwhelmed police force has implemented a new policy: every human police officer is paired with a lifelike combat-model android. John Kennex (Karl Urban), a troubled detective, has a reason to hate these new robot partners. Almost two years previously, Kennex and his squad were raiding the hideout of a violent gang known as InSyndicate, but ended up being ambushed and outgunned. Kennex tried to save his badly injured partner, but the accompanying logic-based android officer abandoned them both because the wounded man's chances of survival were low and it wouldn't have been "logical" to save him. An explosion then took off Kennex's leg and killed his partner. After waking up from a 17-month coma, Kennex has to deal with a cybernetic prosthetic leg and huge gaps in his memory, which he tries to recover through visits to a black market memory-recovery doctor called a Recollectionist, in the city slums. Besides trying to remember as much as he can about the raid and The Syndicate, he is also coming to terms with being abandoned by his ex-girlfriend Anna. Kennex is then recalled to the force by Captain Sandra Maldonado (Lili Taylor), and partnered with a standard-issue MX-43 android, which he soon throws from a moving vehicle, when it threatens to report his unusual behavior. He is assigned a replacement android, an older DRN model originally decommissioned for police work and about to be transferred to the Space Station. Created to be as close to human as possible, the DRN androids have trouble dealing with some of their own emotional responses, which was the reason they were replaced by the logic-based MX units. Kennex's unit, known as Dorian (Michael Ealy), immediately proves himself unique, with a clear dislike of being referred to as a "synthetic", and a dry, friendly, sarcasm-oriented wit. Key to the story arc is the growth and development of Kennex and Dorian's relationship. Cast and characters * Karl Urban as Detective John Kennex, a detective who lost a leg after a Synthetic left him behind because he and his partner had a low chance of survival. He awakes from a coma 17 months later, to find his leg has been replaced with a synthetic prosthetic, and returns to duty. * Michael Ealy as DRN-0167, called "Dorian", a retired DRN model Police Synthetic. Dorian shows himself to be unique and resents the term "Synthetic." * Minka Kelly as Detective Valerie Stahl, another Detective serving under Captain Maldonado, and a love interest for Kennex. She is a Chrome, a human genetically engineered for excellence and success. Other Chromes consider her choice of profession to be a waste of potential. * Mackenzie Crook as Technician Rudy Lom. * Michael Irby as Detective Richard Paul. * Lili Taylor as Captain Sandra Maldonado. Episodes Development and production The series first appeared as part of Fox's development slate in September 2012. In January 2013, Fox green-lit production of a pilot episode. On May 8, 2013, the series was added to the network's 2013–14 schedule. On September 9, 2013, it was announced that executive producer and co-showrunner Naren Shankar, who joined the series after the production of the pilot, would depart the series due to creative differences. Creator J. H. Wyman continued as sole showrunner. The series was originally scheduled to premiere on Monday, November 4, 2013. Fox announced a two-week delay and that the series would instead premiere with a special preview on Sunday, November 17 before moving to its regular time slot starting on Monday, November 18. The order of the episodes that aired on Fox differs from the order intended by J. H. Wyman, the series' showrunner. However, due to the (largely) self-contained nature of these episodes, this does not create significant discontinuity. Despite renewal consideration on April 29, Fox cancelled the series after only one season due to low ratings, high production costs and FOX's already full scheduling for fall. Reception Metacritic gives the pilot episode a weighted average rating of 61% based on reviews from 29 critics. The series received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Special and Visual Effects. Broadcast The series premiered in Australia on the Nine Network on April 12, 2015. In Thailand aired on PPTV from May 16, 2015 to August 15, 2015. Category:TV shows Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Buddy movie genre films Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard scenario films with robots and cyborgs Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Die Hard scenarios involving serial killers Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard science fiction scenario Category:Karl Urban action films Category:Gina Carano action films Category:Techno thrillers Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:Die Hard in a Nightclub films Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:2010 era releases Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media Category:Die Hard in a Factory scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a House scenario films